legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genralaustin/Archive
Genralaustin (also known as GA) was a Legend who joined the LEGO Message Boards February 7, 2008, the same day as dude777477 and man.city1. He achieved the final rank on July 23, 2011, and was the third user to ever get it. GA went inactive with 25,959 posts and 7 studs. He had the 12th highest post count of any user on the LEGO Message Boards. One of Genralaustin's most helpful and popular topics was "Your Position in the MBs Advanced," located in the MB Forum. This topic allows you to find out which users are near you in post count. This topic was also a remake of an older version, created for the same reason and with a similar name. This was helpful for ranking up, getting studs, finding out who you can pass, and who can pass you. Unfortunately, it tends to have quite a bit of spam. GA was regarded as an MB Legend for having such a high post count, and for being very friendly to others. GA retired on Sep. 28, 2011 and didn't post much since then. Genralaustin's Bio Genralaustin started off just playing games on LEGO.com. After MLN came out, he started posting in the MLN Forum and MLN Trades subforum on the LEGO Message Boards. He soon began posting in the MB Forum, in MB Achievements, Your Position in the MBs, etc. GA then went semi-inactive after that. Soon he came back, and continued posting, mainly in the MLN, MB, and News forums. With the creation of the Ben 10 Forum, GA joined his first HQ - the Plumbers HQ. Soon after that, he joined the SP HQ and then joined a number of other HQs. He was then active in 10 forums, and making well 50 posts a day. He kept posting often for a good year and a half. He started TLGS and numerous other topics and things. GA reached Maniac on December 1, 2010, and then went on to reach Legend 7 months later. Sadly, around July 2011, GA started posting less, and started becoming inactive. He quit several HQs and topics, saying he was too busy, etc.. He barely made any posts and got on the MBs once or twice a week. Then on September 28, he posted his retirement speech, announcing he was leaving the MBs until early 2012. Signatures Genralaustin also had a signature, "The General," and since the release of the new rank Legend, he had changed it to "The GeneraL." His original signature was "Genralaustin The Jedimaster," "The Genral," and Generalaustin. He also made a second signature that he would add below his other sig that said "Awwww Yeeaahhhhh," but this lasted only a few weeks. TLGS GA was also the host for the popular MB Game Show called TLGS (The LEGO Game Show). TLGS had 5 different "seasons" before he discontinued it make a new game show called TECOTAL. The new game show was first launched in September 2011, but will be discontinued until GA returns later in 2012. TECOTAL TLGS was replaced by a new show called TECOTAL, which was originally planned to start on September 20, 2011, but was postponed to January 1, 2012. The name "TECOTAL" stands for "The Epic Clash Of Trivia And Logic." Facts *Genralaustin had a YouTube account where he uploaded Brickfilms, MOCS, and pics of upcoming LEGO sets, for example, Super Heroes. *Genralaustin made an exact amount of 525 posts on April 28, 2011. This fact was also featured as a question in the most recent season of TLGS. *Genralaustin's favorite emote was the Tongue Smiley, , and used the emote in almost every post, like some other users. (Michaelyoda or Alemas for example.) *His name was spelled Genral instead of General because the name Generalaustin was already taken. *Genralaustin had a sister who had an account on LEGO.com, however, she was inactive. *He was one of 13 users of Legend Rank, but had stated that he had no interest on passing Rock-o-Ages or getting the rumored Rank Y. *Genralaustin's first topic was Space Trade Center in the MLN Trades sub-forum. *Genralaustin was the first Legend to retire (or become semi-inactive). Category:Legend Category:7 studs Category:2008 Archive